


My Oath To You

by MinamiAoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi
Relationships: Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 6





	My Oath To You

Land of Departure, everyone are preparing for their wedding day.

Sora : Ven ? Are you done yet ? *opens the door*

Kairi : It's done !

Ventus : Sora !

Sora : Hey, nice hairstyle ! It really fits you, Ven !

Ventus : Yo--You think so ?

Kairi : Took us a while to do it !

Roxas : *peeks from the side of the door* Wow, you looked slicked.

Naminé : Oh, Roxas !

Ventus : Thanks !

Sora : Aqua and Xion are still trying to force Vanitas to put on the tuxedo ! Wanna check it out ?

Ventus : Oh, it's alright ! I want him to see it when the time has come. *smiles*

Kairi : We'll be at the garden !

Naminé : We need few more touches on the decorations.

Roxas : I'll help out too.

_It feels like yesterday when he actually purposed to me. Thou, it was last month. But still, i'm glad that we're together again. Not as one but as our own person._

Sora and Ventus went for a walk around the castle before the ceremony.

Sora : Say, Ven.

Ventus : Yeah ?

Sora : How was Vanitas back then ? Eventhou we share the same faces ?

Ventus : Well, for starters. He's pretty much a jerk and being really rude to everyone ! But, deep down. He's actually a nice person.

Sora : You really love him, huh ? *grins*

Ventus : *blushing* O--Of course !

Sora : Ah ! Rikuuuuuu ~~~ ! *jumps towards him*

Riku : *catches Sora* Hey now. It's only been 10 minutes, Sora.

Ventus : You two sure are happy together !

Sora : We just got married a few month ago ! *shows Ventus his wedding ring*

Riku : You're a lucky bride, Ven.

Ventus : Maybe i should check on him !

Ventus rushes towards Vanitas's room.

_That's right. Everyone deserves to have their happy endings. But, how will he react to it ?_

At the garden, everyone are waiting for the bride and groom to appear.

Lea : Man, i can't he actually getting married today.

Isa : Yeah.

Lea : Oh, you know what, Isa ?

Isa : What ?

Lea : Let's plan for their wedding too ! *talking about Roxas and Xion.*

Isa : Sounds good.

Xion : What are you guys talking about ?

Lea : Xion ! Roxas ! Oh, just bro stuffs !

Roxas : Bro stuffs ???

Isa : *pushes Lea away* Get back to work.

Vanitas is at the rooftop staring at the sky while petting his Flood unversed.

Ventus : I knew you would be here.

Vanitas : Your hair.

Ventus : Kairi and Naminé helped me with it. What do you think ? *blushes*

Vanitas : Looks fitting enough.

Ventus : *sits besides Vanitas* I have something special for you.

Vanitas : What is it ?

Ventus shows him two pair of wedding rings with Wayfinder and Unversed motives on it.

Ventus : What do you think ? Aqua taught me to make them !

Vanitas : Ventus.... I....

Sora : *shouting from below* Ven ! Vanitas ! It's about time !

Ventus : Coming ! We should--- Huh ?!

Vanitas : *holding up Ventus* Hold on thight.

Ventus : Wha--Wait, Vanitas !

Vanitas jumps down from the rooftop while carrying Ventus and safely lands on the ground. Everyone were amazed.

Vanitas : Safe.

Ventus : My heart almost leaving my body, you know !

Sora : That was so cool !

Roxas : Yeah.

Aqua : Vanitas ! You've could let go of him !

Terra : Don't worry, Aqua. He's just making a dramatic entrance.

Lea : Exactly !

Afternoon, Ventus and Vanitas exchange their wedding rings.

Vanitas : When you walked into my life, love walked in, too.

Ventus : I vow to love you as you love me, through all hardship, darkness, and pain to reach for our joys, our hopes, and always with honesty and faith.

Vanitas : Time is always on my side when I am with you.

Ventus : I vow to be as much of a rock for you as you have been for me.

"I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Ventus and Vanitas finally kissed and everyone cheered for them.

"Congratulations !"

Sora : Congratulations, Ven ! Vanitas !

Kairi : *in tears* This is so beautiful !

Naminé : It's sure is.

Xion : They're such a perfect couple ~

\----

Roxas : Congratulations, Ven. *smiles*

Ventus : Thanks !

Sora : You're such a lucky man, Vanitas !*slaps Vanitas on the back*

Vanitas : That hurts, you idiot ! *pulls Sora's cheeks*

Sora : Oww oww ! That hurts, Vanitas !

Aqua : Those rings really fits you and him, Ven.

Ventus : I learned it from you after all !

Terra : I'm sure our masters are happy to see you two right now.

Sora : Time to take a photo, everyone !

Ventus : Come on, Vanitas ! *pulls Vanitas's hands*

Vanitas : Hey, i can walk by myself !

Everyone gathers at the Castle's outdoor and Sora preparing to set the timer on his Gummi Phone.

Sora : Everyone in positions !

Kairi : Hurry, Sora !

Vanitas : Say, Ventus.

Ventus : Yeah ?

Vanitas : .... *sighs with a smile* I love you.

Ventus : *Smiles softly* I love you too !

Sora : Smile, everyone !

Vanitas immediately kissed Ventus on the lips after the photo was taken.

* * *

_Together, i'm happy with you._

* * *


End file.
